May I
by G.R.I.T.S.27
Summary: At Jimmy's wedding reception, Ziva's thoughts turn to what she could have had with Ray. All the while realizing what she's always had with Tony. TIVA! Songfic-ish.


**Ok, so this is an idea that I have had stuck in my head for a while now. It wouldn't leave me alone so I finally decided to write it down and here it is! Enjoy! Oh, and please REVIEW! It means so much. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! :'(**

Soft music from the band wafted through the beautifully decorated reception hall. Light yellow and blue flowers were all around. Ziva looked onto the dance floor where Jimmy and Breena, along with a few other couples, were dancing. The dance floor had an almost blue-ish light illuminating it. That and the yellow pastel color of the bridesmaid's dresses matched the wedding's 'Spring Theme' perfectly.

Ziva sat alone at their table.

Abby and McGee were dancing.

Ducky was off telling Jimmy's family stories of working with him.

Gibbs had gone off in search of bourbon.

And Tony went to find food. Figures.

As she watched Jimmy and Breena dance, she couldn't help but think that she could have had this. In reality, she probably still could, but after not hearing from Ray since he gave her an empty ring box, she wasn't too fond of the idea. It had been an entire year, and that was way too long to wait. Especially if he didn't care enough about her to at least try and contact her. No, that's not the kind of relationship she wanted. Not at all.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tony asked, interrupting her train of thought. She gave him a confused look, so he explained. "What's on your mind?" he clarified, looking at her almost pained expression as she took a quick glance towards the dance floor.

He sat down in the chair next to her and handed her a glass of champagne, which she took gratefully. She took a small sip of it and then held the glass between her hands in her lap, fingers tracing the rim.

"Ray gave me an empty ring box," she said quietly, eyes focused on the drink in her lap.

"I know." He sighed and rested his near empty glass on the table.

Ziva looked up from her lap, wearing an incredibly confused look, wondering where he acquired this information. She hadn't told anyone.

"You fell asleep on the last stakeout and started talking in your sleep," he explained, answering her unasked question.

"Oh," she said softly, looking back towards the dance floor. "Sorry."

"Don't be," he assured her. When he got no response, he continued. "So, uh, when was the last time you talked to him?"

"I have not heard from him since he gave me the box," she said, trying to hold back tears, which Tony noticed anyways.

The band had just finished playing a song and had begun with another. Ziva turned her attention back towards the dance floor where Abby and McGee were still dancing. Oblivious to the world around them.

"Ziva," Tony said, getting her to look at him. "No guy is worth putting you through the pain of just waiting to hear from them."

"I know," Ziva responded, nodding slightly. "I just... I wish there was some way that I could contact him. To settle things between us. Once and for all."

"I understand," Tony said, standing from his seat. He stood in front of her and put his hand out towards her. She looked at his hand, and then her eyes traveled up to his face, where she was met with a sweet and genuine look from her partner.

"Come on." he beckoned, inviting her to dance. She studied his face once again before setting her glass down and resting her hand in his. She stood, and as he led them to the dance floor, the band started singing along with the music.

_And there you stand opened heart, opened doors._

_Full of life with the world, that's wanting more._

_But I can see as the lights start to fade,_

_The day is done, and your smile has gone away._

He led her to an empty spot on the dance floor and slipped an arm around her waist. She kept her right hand in his left and propped her other hand on his shoulder.

_Let me raise you up._

_Let me be your love._

Tony pulled Ziva slightly closer, but she didn't care. His touch was comforting, and right now, she needed that.

_May I hold you,_

_as you fall to sleep?_

_When the world is closing in,_

_and you can't breathe._

Ziva took a deep breath as she listened to the song. She looked around the dance floor at all of the other couples dancing. Noticing Abby and McGee still in the same position as earlier, she smiled.

_May I love you?_

_May I be your shield? _

_When no one can be found,_

_May I lay you down?_

Tony looked down to see Ziva smiling and followed her gaze to see what she was so engrossed in. Tony smiled and couldn't help but feel a since of pride wash over him towards McGee as he watched them dance. He took note that McGee had grown; had finally found himself. And he was proud of him for that.

_All I want is to keep you safe,_

_from the cold._

_To give you all that your heart,_

_needs the most._

Ziva was once again paying attention to the song playing around them. She listened to the lyrics and was reminded of Ray. He had never put her needs before his own. Never given her what she needed most: love. Yes, he had said that he loved her, but he never showed it. It was always about his job for him.

_Let me raise you up._

_Let me be your love._

That was when she realized it. Ray was willing to lose her, in order to keep up with his job. Tony, on the other hand, had risked his entire career _and _his life for her, even after she had accused him of killing her boyfriend out of jealousy and making him mad.

_May I hold you,_

_as you fall to sleep._

_When the world is closing in,_

_and you can't breathe._

Ziva sighed. She moved her hand from resting on his shoulder blade, to hook it around his upper arm and grab onto the top of his shoulder. She rested her head on his chest, looking at the people dancing to her right.

_May I love you?_

_May I be your shield?_

_When no one can be found, _

_May I lay you down?_

Tony wasn't very surprised with Ziva's actions. He couldn't imagine how bad she must feel about Ray, but he did know that he could help her. Even if it was just as simple as holding her close. He pulled her close enough to where their bodies were now fully pressed against each other. Ziva closed her eyes and smiled slightly, thankful that she had Tony there for her.

_All that's made me,_

_is all worth trading._

_Just to have one moment with you._

Ziva knew that she had taken a big step when he finally resigned from Mossad. She gave up everything from her past, just so she could have a better future with her 'family' at NCIS.

_So I will let go,_

_of all that I know. _

_Knowing that you're here with me._

_For your love is changing me._

Ziva let a tear fall as she remembered the night that she had sent the email of resignation to her father. Tony had 'conveniently' showed up at her door at the Navy Lodge. They talked all night and he made her realize something. He showed her that letting go of her past, wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Especially knowing that she had everyone who loved her, there, at NCIS. Tony had always shown her a great amount of love, and she knew that that had helped her become the person standing in front of him today. He taught her that it was okay for you to show your emotions sometimes, and for that, she was thankful.

_May I hold you_

_as you fall to sleep?_

_When the world is closing in,_

_and you can't breathe._

_May I love you?_

_May I be your shield? _

_When no one can be found,_

_May I lay you down?_

As the song ended and their gentle swaying stopped, Tony looked down at Ziva. She felt his gaze on her and looked up. Their faces were inches apart. She looked from his lips to his eyes and slowly closed the gap between them, pressing a feather light kiss to his lips.

"Thank you," she said quietly, loud enough for only him to hear. Tony gave a slight smile and nod as his response. He didn't bother asking what for; he knew. She was thanking him for always being there for her, always having her back, and most of all, for always loving her.

She resumed her previous position, back with her head on his chest. He leant down and pressed a kiss against her widow's peak. "I love you, Zi," he said softly into her hair.

Ziva smiled and relaxed into his arms. "I know," she said, smiling even more. "I love you too, Tony."

"I know," he said confidently. Ziva laughed which caused Tony to smile, thankful to see her happy again.

Tony looked up from where he was looking at Ziva to see Gibbs sitting at their table and watching them with a slight smile on his face. Not that he would ever admit it though. He gave Tony a knowing look and a nod. Tony smiled and gave a slight nod back in thanks. Thanks to him for giving them his blessing.

**Thoughts? Review!**


End file.
